There are innumerable situations in various industries, such as chemical, mining, nuclear, etc., where it is not only advisable, but critical, that an air system of some type be worn by a person present in particular situations. Commonly, ambient air may be simply purified, as opposed to sources of compressed breathing air being made available to the person. In either case, there may be problems.
The basic problem with present air systems is that the configuration of the face mask or mouthpiece, which are the elements which enclose the air for breathing, do not properly conform to the configuration of an individual's face or mouth. For example, openings between the face mask and the face allow contaminated air to leak in and degrade the quality of breathable air and even create a safety hazard. With present systems, the user never knows if there is leakage.
Sometimes an individual will determine when he first puts on the face mask that there is not a good fit and corrective action is taken. Of equal concern, however, is that as the user works and perspires, frequently a mask will slip and at that time separate from the face or lips to create a leakage. In this situation, the user is oftentimes less motivated to correct the problem since he is interested in completing the work task or because he does not even perceive that leakage is occurring. Such leakage, however, even at small levels may combine with highly toxic chemicals, such as hydrogen cyanide, to severly harm the user.
As distinguished from air purifying air systems which include filters, atmosphere supplying systems tend to reduce face mask leakage because they are capable of supplying a small overpressure so that leakage is primarily outwardly. Even with these systems, however, air inspiration reduces pressure within the face mask and leakage may result. Furthermore, such systems have many drawbacks in a work environment and consequently, even though they may be somewhat safer, are less desirable. That is, respirators which have an airline between the compressed air source and the user are limited in length by federal law. Thus, mobility is limited, and tripping is always a hazard. Self contained units are heavy and tire workers rapidly. Also, the self contained units require frequent bottle changes which interrupts production, reduces efficiency and increase costs.
The present invention addresses the problem of alerting an air system user of either type when leakage is occurring so that corrective action may be taken.